Warrior's Wrath
by Airbender42
Summary: What if Furiad elected on not just killing Michael? A different take on that fight and its aftermath. Non slash. AU.Rated for strong language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIOR'S WRATH

What if Furiad elected not just to stab Michael but had other plans as well and a different motivation. For this story I'm going to use three Powers , angels of the same level as Furiad just to make it more interesting. Three powers vs One Archangel vs some eight balls.

I'm not really sure where they're taking this particular storyline so here's my take on that fight and it's implications. Obviously I'm also taking a different spin on Michael's abilities. Non slash . Plan for this is about 3 to 5 chapters. Rating is for language, violence and descriptions of injuries. More warrior Michael. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"You're still here" ,Michael said. "A lot of babies were born that day , Alex said casually while dribbling the basketball. "You just randomly picked me" he said handling the ball while studying Michael. " You weren't like the others born that day " Michael answered . " "Yes I was , flesh and bone . What aren't you telling me?" He countered .<em>

Then it started...

They were being attacked. After that gut wrenching emotional roller coaster of a talk with Michael , where the ever cool and calculating divine being actually cried. That really hit him in the gut more than an eight balls's punch. Now an actual gut wrenching attack from monsters who could actually rip apart said guts . _I totally love my life! __he thought sarcastically_. Four eight balls and Furiad REALLY REALLY bad news.

Michael made short work of the three "eights" while trying to deflect Furiad's attack. Alex was busy trying not to get his face eaten by an eight ball , he had fallen to the ground as the vicious thing grabbed his legs , He managed to punch and kick it hard , grab his gun and give it everything he got finally, it fell.

Alex saw both angels' swords flashing and crashing against each other, the sound of angel-steel savagely singing in the air. Michael was fighting furiously.

That bastard seemed as strong as him and this was way above his pay grade he thought, but _fuck_ _that_ he wasn't just going to stand around and look pretty. As Alex ran towards them weapons out he noticed the sky darken he looked up to see two more of those red armored bastards coming down.

" Son of a bitch , Michael , MICHAEL " He yelled.

Michael had already seen them. He glared at Furiad. He knew what Furiad was after, seeing these Powers descend confirmed what he already knew. Things began to happen really fast when angels of this level were involved. One of the powers circles Alex , he barely had time to fire a shot when the angel comes closer and hits him with his wing , throwing him straight to the side of the house . Alex was knocked out unconscious . Michael had turned towards Alex , the other Power blocked his path and started engaging him .

Furiad attacked him from the side. Michael saw the third Power move towards Alex . Suddenly , Michael winced as he felt the impact of an angel blade in his gut, Furiad brutally twisted it and broke the sword leaving a third of it in his belly. Michael fell, looking down on his stomach, anger in his face. One of the Powers now had Alex . Michael attempted to stand . He never felt so weak in his life.

Michael saw one of the Powers dragging Alex..unconscious ...helpless. This would simply not do, he coolly thought.

The Powers never knew what hit them. Furiad had turned his attention away from Michael, his ego basking in the pride of Michael' s fall. That was his biggest mistake.

Strong black wings that shimmered blindingly in the sun unfurled powerfully and threw both Furiad and the other Power off their feet clear across the field. Michael picked up his short swords from the ground and launched himself with blistering speed at the Power holding Alex and stabbed him on the side with one sickeningly strong stroke.

Michael caught Alex in one arm before completely gutting that Power with the other. Not wasting any second he threw one short sword at the second Power, the sword imbedded in his right eye right thru the skull and helmet . He put Alex down , before he launched himself at Furiad who was already flying towards him.

Battle lust was raging in him. He knew it was the only thing that was keeping him from feeling the pain. Hours of meditation knowing ancient warrior arts lost to humans should help with the bleeding, he was hoping.

Furiad saw the damage Michael had wrought. He had realized his mistake, thinking that Michael would be limited by his present form. For in front of him was Michael THE ARCHANGEL, God's General who had driven back the armies of hell. Michael in full glory , the massive wing span almost darkening the sky, eyes glinting, swords in hand ,a cold expression in his face he knew that was only intent in one thing, DESTROYING him. Furiad took the most logical course of action. He fled. Furiad flew as fast as his red wings can carry him until he was just a dot in the horizon.

Michael despised these turn of events it was one thing when killing eight balls but to kill higher angels like Furiad saddened him. They had fought together under his command . This war, has become too costly.

He looked at the vanishing figure. If the situation was different he would give chase and finish him off. But there was the annoying matter of his injury and the more worrisome matter which was Alex.

Michael hovered over Alex who was still unconscious, there was a gash across his head that was bleeding and His entire face was badly bruised and swollen. His right arm was angled in a way that confirmed it was broken. A piece of wood was also jutting out of his thigh.

He put a hand over his head and murmured words in the angelic language. He floated towards the jeep and found a bottle of water and a small medical kit . Settling down on the ground next to Alex he removed his coat and tore off the lining. He washed the wounds with water then antiseptic then bandaged his head wound. Looking at Alex's thigh he determined it was safe to remove the wood .Applying tension with his other hand he carefully extracted it then bandaged it Alex gave a soft moan but didn't wake.

The Archangel took off his shirt and took stock of his injuries, there was a slow ooze of blood coming out the edges where the sword entered the skin. He knew far more injuries existed underneath, he sighed. Then he cleaned and bandaged the area to control the bleeding then used long strips of the cloth to hold the bandages and stabilize the piece of the sword. This should buy him some time he thought ruefully.

Right now Michael really hated this body. Well at least he knew wasn't going to die ...yet. Of course this didn't make things less serious. He walked over to the Power he slew and removed his sword from its skull with a sickening crack, then wiped off the blood on an eight ball nearby. Dispatching those angels was the easy part. Now for the hard part he thought as he gently picked up Alex in his arms...they have to survive.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yes, I admit to writing Alex like SPN Dean coz they are both headstrong, passionate, moral and have daddy issues up to the wazoo but still freakin' awesome!<p>

I know that there are budget constraints for our beloved TV show Dominion but it would be nice if two angels are fighting they won't "forget" that they can actually fly!

A box of virtual chocolates for the reviewer who can tell me who influenced me in writing Michael's fighting style:-) . Anyway short swords or long knives ? I decided on short swords

A word on angel magic-I know they haven't discussed it yet...yes it exists how else are they keeping those fantastic wings out of the way ...seriously. Yes , angel magic will come up next chapter.

Kindly read and review , all feedbacks are welcome! So next stop our heroes will be on full on survival mode, a little Vega , a dash of Gabriel and of course Furiad !

Thanks for stopping by! Please watch Dominion on SyFy!


	2. Chapter 2

WARRIOR'S WRATH

CHAPTER 2

He was playing golf with their heads. Gabriel in a fit of incomparable rage after finding out about Furiad, tore of the heads of some unlucky eight balls within his line of vision. He had the heads lined up the aerie's entrance, and just started swinging.

Standing with his golf stance how swiping the club with his powerful body. The club hit the skull with a crunch before it flew off after two heads he paused "This was considered a leisure activity among humans, I think I need a different driver " he stated casually as he studied the club.

"Idrin , Idrin come here " Idrin, Furiad's supposed mate came forward a terrified look on her black veined face. "

" Little one, do not fear , I don't plan on killing you yet, till that filth comes before me, now be a dove and hand me that nice iron" Gabriel said soothingly.

Idrin picked up the item from the golf bag and gingerly handed it to him. He handed her the club he used but not before wiping off brain tissue and blood off her dress."Thanks little dove " he caressed her cheek.

" Now don't go wandering off I want you to stand right here next to me " he flashed another blinding smile.

He handled the club then positioned himself lining up the head with the club. "So dear, the trick is to hit it hard enough to get good distance but not too hard that you'll crack the head too much that your club gets stuck in the skull...see? " He said demonstrating. Idrin was just shaking like a leaf. With each powerful blow from the club it seems he was almost too close on hitting her.

" You see Furiad has been a very, very bad boy. He almost killed my brother. Almost ruined my when I see that paramour of yours I will tear him from limb to limb slowly while you watch or vice versa, it totally depends on my mood that day" He stated calmly while three successive heads sailed over the edge of the cliff.

Gabriel had felt Michael's spirit almost extinguish , felt it like a stab in his cold heart. At that moment , because of Michael's weakness his mental block was down and he was able to see what Michael saw. Furiad's treachery. Furiad's rebellion along with the other Powers infuriated him, and now that filth was hiding somewhere. His brother and The Chosen One were alive and hiding. Gabriel sat on his chair brooding.

* * *

><p>Michael drove the truck along the long and dusty road , searching for a suitable shelter. The setting sun in the horizon. Flying was out of the question, he had used the last of his strength to heal Alex.<p>

Alex.. His heart had chilled when he saw him laying on the ground the injuries he sustained was within minutes of killing him. The impact had caused a bleed in his brain. The bone fragmented when it fractured and ripped an artery in his arm. He had used his healing strength to prevent him from dying. It was hard. Before God disappeared he of course had access to the Father's grace which made most things possible and effortless.

Now, he is limited to only what he can do. Of course he wasn't " chopped liver " to coin one of Alex's colorful phrases . Being an Archangel he was more gifted than even other higher angels. The swelling in Alex face had noticeably gone down. The bleed in his brain gone his arm fixed. The lesser injuries Michael managed himself .

A lesser injury was something he didn't have. Yes, the angel sword could have killed him. There was a reason all of them carried it . It was the only thing that can be fatal to even higher angels. The wound had stopped oozing out. There was a dull ache. He felt very weak , but he can't stop to rest or tend to himself he has to get them to safety and pray that whatever miracle is keeping him alive would continue to do so.

Miracles ...heaven has been out of them. Right now Michael could use a couple. Going to Vega was out of the question for now. Seeing an injured Archangel will incite rumors, unrest and chaos. He did not want to put Senator Thorn in a difficult position. He also did not trust Secretary Whele among others. His warrior mind was going thru several alternatives. He knew what to do.

Michael felt Alex stirring next to him. it was about time. " Alex , Alex you need to wake up " Michael shook him. Alex gave a soft moan but his eyes were still closed . Michael put his hand on his head and could not find the reason why the human could not wake up.

" ALEX , if you don't wake up now . I'm taking out the whip!" he reached into his mind. That worked Alex jolted up eyes wide open. "What the fuck was that Michael !" He shouted.

" Alex please I have no time for your histrionics right now, if you remember right before you went out we are quite in a dire situation."

Alex sat there for a minute quietly. He saw a flicker of a grimace on Michael's face. He remembered seeing the Powers , Michael fighting , everything had gone black, till he heard soft deep voice in a language he couldn't understand. Everything started to click. He touched his head and felt the bandage. " Did I die? Did you bring me back , I heard you but couldn't understand you? What happened" he asked desperately .

Michael gave him a look . Then suddenly stopped the jeep, they were in front of a pyramid shaped building miles away from Vega ."No, To an extent yes. You almost died. Those are the answers for three of your questions. You still have injuries but not as worse. Right now you need to go back to Vega, they will probably detain you for desertion but at least you will be safe" he stated.

"Where will you go ? By the way I didn't know you can drive!? Alex saw that flicker of a grimace again. He looked down and saw the dried blood on Michael's shirt. The piece of sword still in his gut.

" Shit! Michael ! You're hurt!"

Michael rolled his eyes at the expletive. "Yes I had to drive because you were obviously unconscious and I'm too weak to fly. I will find shelter here in this awful caricature of a pyramid, while I heal and you , if you didn't hear me the first time will go back to Vega." He explained irritably.

Alex looked at him straight in the eye. He breathed slowly and spoke. "I am not leaving you!" He said it so simply, so quietly his sky blue eyes moist.

Michael saw a glimmer of who Alex really is underneath all the anger and loss. Michael's gaze softened as he touched Alex's cheek . " I'm fine, Alex and yes you don't have to leave" Michael dropped his hand to his side, and gave a soft grunt.

"Alright then" a look of concern flashed on the soldier's face. " I'm driving, let's hide this jeep and find a place to hunker down for the night, and let's do something about that " , nodding to his wound.

She stood gazing out to the mountains. She was standing on one of highest towers of the temple. Her tall, lithe body covered by soft fabric of her robe. There was a rustle behind her. She turned towards the figure. "Queen Evelyn " he bowed slightly. Only her dark blue eyes can be seen , the rest of her was covered by her people's manner of clothing. Her voice soft almost a caress but edged with steel " I trust you bring me good news, Furiad ".

A/N: So Furiad has been a busy little angel. Sorry not much plot I have to get some stuff out of the way.

Thank you to all who reviewed, and followed this story. This is a small fandom ( for now) but It's really fun to write for these guys. Please read and review and thanks for stopping by..


	3. Chapter 3

WARRIOR'S WRATH

CHAPTER 3

A/N: We have a lot of ground to cover so let's get started.

ONE YEAR AGO

He is a Power. They were not only warriors of heaven but also angelic advisors for humans. When the Father disappeared, he felt lost . At first Furiad ,didn't want any part of this war. He just wanted Father back he wanted the old ways back . He hated that the Great Archangels warred with each other. They were their commanders , leaders. Uniting with Gabriel he believed that he was the Archangel to bring the old ways back. But even that belief he was now being questioned.

He was flying over the Salt Lake Valley doing reconnaissance for Gabriel .At the distance he saw one of the large temples the humans have built. He recalled that a group called Mormons built them. He found the humans penchant for building tall edifices amusing , they seem to truly desire to reach the skies with these structures. There was a figure standing next to the tallest spire. It was a woman. Uncommonly tall for human women . The fabric of her purplish robes blew around her and hugged a well muscled yet feminine figure. He drew closer for he was curious. He hovered directly in front with his majestic red wings covering the sky in front of her and regarded her. Her veiled head lifted , and blue eyes as dark as the Aegean Sea returned his fiery red stare. Fearless, unwavering. And so began a strange alliance.

PRESENT

He entered thru the garage, he didn't want to do that but he doubted if Michael could walk far. _Hell ! he even doubted if he could walk far his entire body hurt like a son of a_ _bitch_. The wound on his leg was not bleeding which was good news. Whatever mumbo jumbo Michael did seemed to be working. He saw a service entrance where they could enter, he parked the jeep near a crumbling wall it had a lot of debris around , he felt the jeep could stay hidden there.

" Ok we're here , let me get my stuff then I'll help you out " Alex said as he opened the jeep's door.

The Archangel was leaning his head against the seat with eyes closed. His breathing measured but not labored he had already been warned not to wake him up "I'm meditating" he had said seriously. "Whatever," Alex hissed.

Alex went to the back and collected his duffel and packed the water he had , medical kit and some more supplies he found in a box under the back seat then grabbed his AR15 . He suddenly heard the door open and saw Michael standing up holding onto the side of the jeep, _listing dangerously to one side_ .

Alex hurried over to his side "Whoa! I've got you big guy. Geez, didn't I tell you to wait for me ,"Alex sat him back down again on the seat. He positioned his things in one arm .

" Can you walk?" Michael looked at him unsteadily, huffed then stood up slowly holding onto the seat. He began to waver again. "Wait.. " he started to say but stopped when Michael basically gave him the " glare of death" .

" Alright , ok just lean on me and let's go ". Michael wordlessly put one arm on his shoulder as Alex wrapped an arm on his waist. They went inside the building. Holding his rifle on his free hand, alert as they slowly made their way inside what looked like a small kitchen.

Moving through in an agonizingly slow pace they were out in the hallway. Alex hesitated whether to go right or left. Michael must have sensed it " Go right ,"he spoke softly ."We have to go up the stairs " .

" You think that's a good idea" . The Archangel winced then glared at him.

On the second flight , Michael stopped and shoved Alex down . He put his fingers on his lips and cocked his head down . Alex heard hissing and something like cackling. He peered over the edge of the stairs see and saw four " eights " come in thru the door. Michael kept low and laid very still . The eight balls moved down the hallway away from stairs.

Alex picked up Michael almost dragging him now. He was barely walking. " You're too tall,"he grumbled as he groaned with effort .

They were on the hallway of the third level . "Here, it's safe" he whispered . Even with Michael's assurance , he slowly opened the door of one of the rooms entering with his rifle before him .

The room had two beds that were worn and dusty." This would have to do" Alex said resignedly. Most of the glass walls were intact except for two panels ,it opened out into the balcony. Of course he chooses a room with a freakin' view, he thought to himself. But the other side was mostly intact.

Alex breathe a sigh of relief . He gently took off Michael's long coat , he laid him on top of that then took off his shirt . Alex folded his jacket and placed if under neath his head . Michael's eyes were closed his breaths even.

He began working quickly he cleaned his hands and searched his duffel and found supplies to start an intravenous line . He was one of a few that had basic medical trauma training, he volunteered because he wanted to avoid a sanitation detail.

He had the fluid started and going into Michael's body.

"Now for the hard part." He examined the wound. Gave a sigh then another deeper sigh , he put on the gloves from the medical kit , got the bandages . He poured antiseptic around it . He put the bandages against the wound and held onto the blade ,he closed his eyes tight .

" I would appreciate it if you have your eyes open while doing this " Michael intoned suddenly

" Son of a bitch! " He cried startled. He looked at Michael ." This is crazy I don't know if I can do this. What if I make it worse". His hands shook. "Remove it in one stroke quickly,_now,_ Alex," he urged.

Breathing fast he held the blade and pulled it out straight in one movement. The metal clattered to the ground as he let go . He poured antiseptic over the wound . There was blood coming out he held the bandage over it .

Michael drew a deep breath . Alex' s worried face hovered above him. " I'll be fine," he promised and closed his eyes again. Alex silently bandaged his wound.

When it seemed that the bleeding slowed down ,he covered the wound with fresh bandages. Alex sat on a chair and ate one of the energy bars he had in his duffel while he kept vigil. He stood and picked up the piece of empyrean steel on the floor, wiped it and studied it . It almost looked like a reddish crystal with a dull glow coming from it. He wrapped it carefully with a cloth and placed it inside his duffel.

After hours of adrenaline rush, he was hurting and tired and hungry ,he could barely keep his eyes open now. " No , I have to stay awake" berating himself .But he felt soo tired. Maybe I can close my eyes for a minute ".

A haze began to fill his consciousness . " _Blood ,so much blood coming from Michael, his face in so much pain, clutching his middle. Alex looked down and blood was dripping from his own hand , they fell on the floor and formed the words . "Save him to save them_".

He woke up with a start, sweating. He walked over to the bed. Michael was so pale and he felt so cold under his hand . He could see the bandages getting soaked with blood .He kneeled beside the bed.

" Everybody who ever cared for me gets hurt or dies, my mother, Dad, Claire, Bixby. YOU! you can't leave. You died for me when I was still a baby , COME ON you can't do that again, Shit! Michael am I really that bad" he sobbed as he wiped his sleeve across his nose.

" I need you this whole destiny thing I don't know what to do. You believe in me as much as my Dad did... "_Please..please_..his words barely a whisper, a prayer in his heart.._.I'm sorry...please not this time_.._if you can hear me please...I believe_ ..." his body suddenly went weak, his eyes began to close as he clutched Michael's hand.

Unbeknownst to him the markings on his arm emitted a soft glow as it moved towards Michael's hand.

* * *

><p>Becca Thorn was worried. She hasn't seen Michael since the council meeting that morning. Thru discreet inquiries she also knew that Alex Lannen had been missing since mid morning. Alex Lannen had left the city walls again and Michael had gone after him.<p>

Ever since she saw him fight with that red armored angel, she worried more. She knew how Gabriel hated humanity. Those angels were sent to damage the nuclear power plant. Michael had to fight them to protect Vega and make sure containment held. It has been Michael vs Gabriel and lower angels. Now it's Michael vs Gabriel, lower angels and these things called Powers.

Her heart went out for him, she saw it as a lonely fight. She asked him about it once if he felt that. He just looked at her intently and answered in his distinguished deep voice "You are worth the fight". When he said that her heart just leapt because for one brief moment she felt Michael meant just HER and not the whole of humanity, but of course she knew better.

The nerve of Secretary Whele to attempt to blackmail her. Though she was very young compared to the others, she was no ingenue. She needed to talk to Riesen in the meantime.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in a chair poised like a swan, The room had high marble ceilings with intricate carvings on the walls it was once called the Celestial Room by its previous occupants , Queen Evelyn found it appropriate. Furiad with his helmet removed was staring out of one the tall windows. She had listened to Furiad, not speaking. After he spoke she sat in quiet contemplation , on a high backed , ornate chair with gold fabric. She had a cream colored high necked long gown, and long sleeves, intricate gold stitching on the edges that hugged her figure . She had a long veil that reached down to her feet, luxurious cream silk with the same gold stitching , her face was uncovered this time. Long, jet black hair framed deep set eyes rimmed with long black lashes, high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips . Olive skin shimmered where the sun hit it. She was breathtakingly beautiful and feared.<p>

"The Chosen One was a tool to bargain, with Gabriel . We needed the Archangel dead so we can take Vega and it's nuclear power. It was a very simple plan Furiad ,in return you can have Vega and it's citizens", her melodious voice dripping with fury. She stood behind him her long fingers grazing his arm .

He continued to stand and stare out the window ,unmoving with fiery red eyes, seething. In his own pragmatic thinking Furiad reasoned that God may never come back, therefore the old ways will never be again. By eliminating one of the Archangels the war would end. Logic dictated it would be Michael since he protected their objective , the Chosen course, Furiad knew about the other angels being secretly sheltered by Michael that's why Vega was important to him. But Evelyn didn't need to know that. Evelyn, he mused, maybe it's this human form, he was drawn to her inexplicably. It was different when they touched. She was beautiful, bold , strong and wise her only flaw was that she was human.

"But all is not lost, my spies tell me Michael and the Chosen One have not yet returned . This is an opportunity "she said as she stood next to him . She touched his face gently,he turned to her . Her jasmine scent intoxicating him like no other. He leaned in to her touch as he moved closer , she initiated a kiss and he yielded and the world around them was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>Arika walked along the opulent hallway of her residence in Vega , it was for a better word a golden cage . Her residence was luxurious fitting a woman of her station as Consort to Queen Evelyn , but nevertheless she was not able to go anywhere without a guard or Whele's prior approval. Her female guard trailed her.<p>

She saw Sgt. Noma Walker step out of the shadows and approach her." Sergeant ,"she greeted with a beguiling smile. Noma offered a smile in return, "Queen Evelyn wants to talk to you " . Arika's eyebrows shot up in surprise , she felt a blow to the back of her head before darkness claimed her.

* * *

><p>Harsh sunlight filtered thru the windows. Michael opened his eyes and drew a deep breath . Then drew another deep breath and sat up . He felt no pain. He saw Alex sleeping figure , head resting on the side on the bed , hand clutched on his, he gently released it without disturbing him. He looked down and removed the bloody bandage and saw undamaged skin underneath. His brow furrowed, puzzled. He removed the intravenous in his arm and swung his long legs to the floor. He rummaged around the duffel bag and found an extra shirt, he put it on.<p>

He picked up his coat and sighed , " So how long have you been watching me ".

A figure came out from the shadows in a corner of the room "Oh, long enough to see your human here, use Father's markings,"was the answer. A woman almost as tall as Michael stepped out into the light , long waist length blond hair shone like the sun. Her skirted leather cuirass hugged her lithe and strong figure . Her right upper arm was covered with a leather and metal pauldron that formed an elegant collar on her neck. She had intricate leather and metal vambraces covering her hands and lower arms. A sword with an unusual carved circular hilt hung by her side. Dark green eyes regarded him solemnly.

" I felt you almost die Michael" she snapped. Michael walked over to her. "Should I be comforted that it took my near demise as an incentive for you to see your little brother ?. Twenty five years Uriel, where were you ?", he challenged.

She raised an elegant brow at him. " As long as we're asking questions Michael, how dare you keep the Chosen One for yourself,"she scolded. Another elegant eyebrow was raised back at her. Michael indulged her avoidance for now." He isn't ready yet Uriel , he needs time" he said quietly.

She stepped over to Alex and peered at him. "Well he looked ready to me earlier." She circled him. "He seems very masculine, handsome," she traced the tattoos peeking under his long sleeved shirt then glided her hands along his arms all the way to his shoulders. "No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself, I wouldn't want to share him too." She said in a low voice a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let's see ... " faster than the eyes can see she whipped out her sword , as it moved to Alex' s neck , Michael swiftly blocked her with his hand , bringing the sword in front of her face.

" I wasn't going to kill him . Michael, always so so serious,"she mocked. Michael stepped back but still stood in front of Alex, watching as she whirled the blade into its circular hilt in one movement and tucked it back into the sheath in her belt.

She perched herself on one of the tables ,leaning back ,legs encased in supple leather leggings crossed. She shook her blond hair and looked at him ." So what do we do now , dear brother," she flashed a perfect set of white teeth at him.

Michael sighed and uttered a brief prayer about his flawed family tree . "We ? What do you mean ... We?! " he asked evenly.

Before she can answer. They heard a thud as a chair fell on the floor. " Michael ! What .. uhh , YOU'RE ALIVE!", Michael turned and saw a wide eyed Alex just launch himself at him , Alex encircled him with an extremely tight hug. " Yes , Alex I' m alive" hugging the human back a little tentatively. " Thanks to you ," he said softly.

Michael could feel Uriel's eyes rolling behind his back as she loudly cleared her throat. Releasing himself from the hug , Michael turned , "Alex this is my sister Uriel, Uriel ..Alex Lannon". She gave him an intense look and a slight smile that completely unnerved Alex , he felt like he was being eyed as a meal by a tiger. She was magnificent. Alex was awed at the sight oh her, a warrior goddess come to life. _Shit! Claire is gonna kill me! ._Nice to meet you Ma'm ...Archess? ... Angel? ...Miss? .,. What should I call you? Wow .. You're hot and scary ... But very hot... " he rambled ._.I'm so dead now!_ Michael's eyes rolled, "I _should've just died_ " ..Seriously , he thought. " Her name is Uriel, Alex that's quite enough" he interrupted.

The static crack coming from the radio in Alex's duffel bag interrupted the scene. "_ Alert all emergency systems ...all civilians follow evacuation protocol . Several bogies spotted in hostile formation ... Vega airspace _..." .

" What I need to do is go to Vega now" Michael declared to answer Uriel's earlier question. His long strides moving towards the windows ."I'm coming with you " she said as she gracefully jumped off the table. Michael turned to her with dark piercing eyes ," "Why,"he asked suspicious . " Oh don't give me that look darling, you need me as you have a bad habit of dying," she said as she stared him down. "Uriel" his tone full of warning . " Just shush , I won't hurt your precious humans " she assuaged.

"Umm guys ... We _need_ to go ,"Alex said as he stood with his duffel already strapped to his back and waist. " Should I ride her? Or you? With her or you..Uhhh... Oh! GOD! I'm so sorry " he stammered as two pairs of eyes gave him extremely deadly looks. "He touches me, I end him," she said in a low murderous tone.

" Enough,Vega needs us , you're with me,"he ordered as he took Alex by the waist and took off. Uriel followed. Both flying with dizzying speeds to Vega.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN : So this my take on events after episode 3, so it doesn't really follow the series storyline. Think of it more like a 3 or 5 episode arc in a series.

Please review , it really helps, makes everything more rewarding. Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorited.A42


	4. Chapter 4

WARRIOR's WRATH

Author's Note: I don't own Dominion.

CHAPTER 4

Consul David Wheele, downed a shot of bourbon while watching Samson the lion pace around his cage. Events were happening that were not within his control, and as Chief Administrator of Vega _most_ things in Vega were in his control. First Alex Lannen leaves the city , Michael has also not been seen for more than 12 hours. Then last night , Arika's guard was found with her throat slashed by the west gate with Arika herself missing. He really hoped Queen Evelyn doesn't kill her for that would put quite a damper on their plans, he thought coldly. With his resources and her influence in Helena, they could both get what they want, him, her air force and for her the uranium. She had assured him that if Evelyn could not be persuaded there were other ways. If it comes to it he had hinted on the possibility of helping her finance a coup.

He will get his air force , it was just a question of when. With that he could have absolute control over Vega and he will have no more use for the Archangel . If Evelyn were to kill Arika well... His mind calculating the various possibilities as he downed another shot.

Wheele. To see the expression of disbelief and the fit of rage on that smug bastard's face when he learned Arika was gone was definitely worth the effort. Noma wore a self satisfied smirk on her face as she walked to her barracks. She knew she was Queen Evelyn's greatest asset in Vega she felt sorry for ending the life of a fellow spy, but it was a small price to pay in maintaining her cover

* * *

><p>Alex kept his eyes closed. He learned opening them was a bad idea, he thought that he could watch the scenery while Michael flew. Very bad idea . Because of the speed the air stung and because of the speed and movement opening his eyes made him especially queasy . He didn't think barfing would go over too well with the Archangel . Michael and his sister Uriel were flying over the Mojave Dessert towards Vega . He knew Michael wasn't going to let him go , but he just wanted it to be over. As soon as the thought cross his head he felt Michael slowed down to a descent ,he gingerly opened his eyes. They were inside the gates , he thought as he breathed the biggest sigh of relief .<p>

As soon as Michael and Uriel touched down they were surrounded by soldiers . As soon as Alex hit the ground he doubled over and began loosing stomach contents.

Somebody handed Michael a comm-link, "Secure channel sir," the soldier said.

"Tower, this is Michael authorization code 012479. Sitrep."

_Sir we have 4 bogeys in our radar north by northeast they have not responded to our communication. Configuration is ATF, _a voice came through the earpiece.

"Tower we will engage bogeys."

_WE sir?_

"I have another Archangel with be advised she is a friendly again please be advised she is a friendly. "

_SHE sir_?

"Michael out."

Uriel gave a small snort upon hearing the term. Michael ignored her . Michael turned to Alex" I apologize for this ..." He started.

Alex still still bent over,"I know I know you had to fly fast, now don't worry just go!" waving him away.

"_ Uriel please don't be rash,"_ he turned to her speaking mind to mind. "_Oh stop it I said I_ _promised I won't hurt them so there. Enough already , let's go_ " she took off in a straight vertical flight like a rocket leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

The soldiers just stood there mouths open finally Alex broke their trance," Ummm...you might wanna reign that in Romeos... that's Michael's sister," he said as he took some water from his duffel.

" Come on guys we have to move it , we do have an emergency if you remember " he said as he ran towards the military base to get supplies.

* * *

><p>As soon as the alarm was raised the entire Vega Senate were shepherded into the bunker. Central command was turned over there.<p>

After getting some gear ,Alex was able to obtain a headset so he can talk to Central Command. Since his primary duty was guard for for House Wheele, he checked in . "Fortress, this is A. Lannen , Archangel corps authorization code 2271 of House Wheele please confirm the Wheeles . "

" This is Fortress, confirming House Wheele secure in bunker".The voice informed. "Fortress please confirm House Riesen . General Risen is confirmed .A patrol is out for Lady Riesen heading towards her last known location , the marketplace ".

"_Shit , Claire_ _is out there_. Thank you Fortress . Lannen out". He ran out as fast as he could.

He was noticed by one of his officers. " Lannen, if it wasn't for the shit going out there now, I'll throw you into lockout for desertion. Lucky for you we need every available soldier. You're going to the bunker for guard duty, head down there now !" the officer practically yelled at his face.

"Sir, yes ,sir " he answered at attention. As soon as the officer was out of sight, he walked towards the jeeps.

" Alex, Alex wait ! Oh, man where were you ? I was so worried," Ethan asked as he caught up to him .

"Thanks but it's a long story for later but I gotta go , sorry," Alex answered as he climbed onto the jeep.

"Wait, I know that look! You're going somewhere else aren't you? Man, you're supposed to be at the bunker! You just came back from breaking a rule NOW you're breaking another one! " he exclaimed.

" Ethan they have enough people in the bunker , I have to go out there, sorry !" He yelled as he drove away leaving Ethan just shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Consul Wheele was standing in Vega's bunker, arms across his chest glaring at the screen which showed 4 fighter jets entering Vega airspace.<p>

"I cannot believe this bitch ! "He thought , furious. With all the back dealing he had been doing , he never once thought Queen Evelyn would resort to a show of force.

Queen Evelyn was in the middle of Helena's control room listening to the pilot chatter. Her well placed bugs in Vega confirmed what she suspected , that Arika if given a chance will make a play for power. Delivering her sister's dead body to her was a warning , a warning she didn't heed.

Still she didn't want to kill her ...yet. For now she opted to bring her consort back to Vega. For the longest time now Evelyn wanted Vega' s nuclear power, ALL of it . For now the fuel contracts were sufficient to keep Helena. If she had Vega, there will be no more bargaining and negotiating especially with that weasel , Wheele. She knew he sought Helena's air force for his own selfish ambitions. The back dealing he attempted with Arika further convinced her that the decision for the surgical air strike was the best strategy.

Her thoughts Archangels. These males acting as deities galled her. Gabriel and his war,. the resulting eight balls. Michael, all superior and so noble for protecting humanity, supporting that unjust caste system. It was unfortunate that they haven't killed each other yet.

She turned her attention to the present . It seems that there are two Archangels now protecting Vega. Most weapons were ineffective on them . The situation called for a little creativity.

* * *

><p><em>They can't come to close to Vega , they are not equipped with adequate air defenses for these kind of situations.<em> Michael communicated to Uriel.

" _ROGER that Commander_" she thought sarcastically.

She continued her vertical climb while Michael flew head on . He looked up and saw that Uriel was taking advantage of cloud cover, this was easy for her she could maneuver in near zero visibility if she had to, now climbed as high as she could go.

Looking at their instruments , the pilots conferred with each other: _Whiplash one here ,second bogey has disappeared off radar, will pursue from last known position. This is Whiplash 2 everyone stick with the plan deploy countermeasures only to neutralize bogeys. Whiplash 3 proceed to target._

Michael saw two silver spherical objects zoom out towards him from one of the jets. Both were about 2 feet across. He briefly wondered what they were ,but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He swerved out of the way, both lost speed as it fell to the ground, with his powerful wings he looped around and landed on top of the cockpit, he dug his blade and ripped the canopy open. The pilot could not even blink ,the Archangel with his majestic, midnight wings shimmering in the sun was basically on top of her with one hand holding onto the side for balance .

He smirked. _What the hell!?_! thought the pilot. Michael quickly reached in between her legs to pull the handle of her ejector seat as he flipped back out of the way.

"This is Whiplash 4 ! Punching out! Punching out !" The ejected pilot opened her chute, as her jet lost control and hit the ground with an explosion.

* * *

><p>One of the jet fighters approached Vega and opened fire and took out the cannon at the South gate. Facing North to where the bigger buildings it fired a bomb. Alex felt the ground shake and almost lost control of the jeep , he looked up in horror as he saw a giant billowing cloud at the impact site. Desperately he felt he couldn't drive fast enough.<p>

He heard a siren sound as Vega fired its surface to air ordinances , the jet had maneuvered to avoid it , but the ordinances hit its target . It began veering eastward to the dessert.

* * *

><p>Uriel knew it was just a matter of time till one of the jets would find her. She had out maneuvered them. Uriel weaved thru the air in blistering speed the jet still hot on her trail. She was sick and tired of being chased by these machines . This body was too limiting, she thought angrily. She arced and flipped herself back now she was behind the plane.<p>

" Damn it how the hell did she get on my six! Deploying countermeasures now!"the pilot yelled. Uriel saw two spheres launch from the weapons bay . They made a beeline for her.

_"The nerve of these humans ! Enough playing nice!" _In a burst of anger she threw her weapon ,it whirled and opened into a double edged empyrean sword, it spun with such speed it was almost invisible. It cleaved thru the jet wing like butter. The jet started its downward spiral. Her sword boomeranged back to her and as she caught it ,she swung at one of the spheres cutting it in half . She wasn't fast enough to avoid the second sphere , as she twisted to avoid it , the sphere manage to catch the edge of her wing.

As he sped thru the air avoiding the other jet, he heard her scream in pain. Michael's heart chilled ,he dreaded the thought of what could do that to her. He launched himself towards her direction. She was falling. Falling fast. The sphere on her wing seem to pulse. Each pulsation sent waves of intense pain. Her entire body shook.

Her wing was smoking. _It's burning her_! He caught her by the waist. " Get it off me ! Ugh!"she cried . She held onto him.

With deft precision he sliced it across in two, with it's broken electronics it fell off her. Michael was aghast at what the weapon did. Her feathers were smoking, the sphere had burned off her feathers down to the supporting bone structure. She squeezed her eyes in pain as she moved her wings.

The pilot had released another sphere. Seeing that the Archangel was distracted with the female, she took her chance. It whizzed out of the weapons bay . This was twice the size of the others. The pilot's lips curved in a smile as the sphere successfully attached itself on Michael's back.

"Control, countermeasures are good , countermeasures are good".

"Whiplash 2 back to base now , back to base now!". Losing another jet was not on Queen Evelyn's agenda for today. She decided to cut her losses. But all was not lost for the encounter proved very instructive.

He grunted in pain at the impact . Two pieces opened on the side of the sphere, a mesh came from both sides it rapidly expanded to a net that covered both his wings . At first Uriel couldn't fathom why her brother suddenly released her as he writhe in pain. She was horrified to see a net like material coming from the sphere on his back enveloping his wings and across his body,pining his arms helplessly to his side in seconds. As he struggled to free himself waves of electricity rippled thru the net frying his wings and his flesh.

"They're killing him , Father! They're killing him!"she wailed . She tried to rip off the sphere from his back but it was hard. She was trying to break their uncontrolled descent , while holding onto to Michael who was writhing and moaning in pain.

Her arms were getting burnt from holding onto him. She had no choice but to hang onto the collar of his coat. But she blunted the pain even though each time she moved her wings she felt she could just scream, she had to stop their fall!

* * *

><p>Queen Evelyn savored the feeling of satisfaction welling up in her as she studied the readings from the instruments . The countermeasure that targeted the Archangel carried a voltage 100 times that of an electric chair and it seemed to have done its job. This gamble proved to be a golden opportunity to test them out. Modifications were in order for all of them, of course. What you learn from each battle will win you the war, she reflected.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aww , don't tell me , you're into this whole dying thing too. <em>She looked up ,and saw Gabriel flying alongside them smirking ..

She glared at him,_"Oh __don't give me that look . I didn't get invited to your homecoming party, so I invited myself." _She cursed in Enochian."_You better do something,brother ,NOW". _She grunted in pain.

Gabriel grabbed the sphere and began crushing it in his hand with relish ignoring the electric shock , he didn't stop even with blood dripping from the cuts in his hand . Finally the nets released.

Grasping the sphere in his hand " Clever little toy , maybe I should have one of these" he remarked as he threw it .

Uriel managed to slow down their descent ,they hit the ground in front of Vega's gate . She dropped to the ground cradling Michael her wings covering him protectively, her hand gently touching his face while she murmured soothingly in Enochian.

Gabriel landed next to her. His hand rested on her shoulder " Sister" he said softly . Michael's eyes were closed. He was breathing hard ragged breaths.

Suddenly the gates opened . A squadron of soldiers came out , weapons out aiming it on them . There was an audible gasp when they realized who was lying there hurt and who was hovering right in front of them with his massive, midnight blue wings fully spread out feathers glinting in the sun like a thousand knives, a bloody hand grasped the hilt of his great sword. It took everything the humans had in self control not to turn and run at that moment.

The soldiers parted and out came Riesen. He moved towards the kneeling figure of Uriel , deliberately avoiding Gabriel's pointed look. " Archangel, I'm General Riesen, Lord of the City, let us take care of him and you are also welcome to come into the city," Riesen said in a gentle but commanding voice.

The soldiers couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Michael lay unmoving large ragged segments of his wings were burnt off. Red welts the pattern of the mesh covered the exposed areas of his body. Michael's sister' s wings were spread out around her still smoking there was a gaping area where something had literally eaten through it. They also saw angry red welts on her arms .

The look that Uriel gave the General was so intense and foreboding he stepped back . She spoke in a low voice ,cold and menacing," This is all your fault, if it wasn't for my brother I would end you all now."she said not even acknowledging his greeting.

She stood up still holding Michael in her arms. " Brother, are they truly worth it?" , tears flowing from her dark green eyes , her soft gaze resting on Michael's battered and bloodied form. She slowly rose up her great , black wings though damaged still moved powerfully in the air.

" Put him down," Riesen ordered at her. Weapons were armed and pointing at them.

Uriel didn't even stop. Gabriel who had been quiet all this time was suddenly in front of Riesen .

Riesen's heart almost stopped as Gabriel said " You might do well to remember only one of us actually gives two shits about your kind . I can rip your head off before you can even blink, General!",he said in an even tone brooking no argument.

_Gabriel..Gabriel.. please ,brother,don't ._Michael's thoughts reached out to him, pleading, begging. Gabriel didn't move. Right here, right now ,he thought he could end this human. _Their leader. _

Several thoughts ran through his mind. After giving the General another intense glare he just slowly ascended into the air. Everyone seemed to just stop breathing at that moment, there was a collective sigh of relief as soon as he was just a dot in the sky.

Standing there General Riesen had the most uncomfortable realization. Seventeen years had passed since that Battle in Hoover Dam where he led the army to defeat Gabriel's hordes. Seventeen years , he is now an old , sick , tired man while Gabriel remain unchanged , he was suddenly struck with sickening feeling in his gut.

The Archangels made their way north.

In a location undetectable by humans and angels. Furiad observed everything play out. Queen Evelyn has thrown her opening gambit incurring the ire of angels and humans alike . The human's cunning and spirit amazed him even in his very long years. He knew deep down more than ever she will need his protection.

* * *

><p>AN: So next time we will see what happens with Alex. Sorry for the Michael " hurt scene" again.

For the fighter jet scene I apologize for any errors , a little bit out of my comfort zone. I borrowed from a movie, its fanfiction baby!

A big THANK YOU to Padria95 for the guidance and wonderful encouragement YOU ARE AWESOME! Any mistakes are mine not Padria's.

Thanks for all the Follows and Favorites . I would love a word or two from you guys in Reviews.

Thanks for stopping by.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior's Wrath

Chapter 5

A/N: Just to remind everyone,this story is very AU. Of course, I use stuff from the series whenever I want to. To those who haven't seen the season finale, no spoilers here. Obviously I don't own "Dominion" nor it's characters...too bad.

* * *

><p><em>They rose up and hovered , dark shadows in the air. Bodies were on the ground, bloated in the dessert heat, mutilated by carrion birds picking on them. Anger,hate,loss. Snarling,hissing they moved across the dessert .The nothingness comes ...no...we cannot bear the nothingness ... The shadows heaved and crept across the dessert looking for an end to the nothingness...<em>

After that chilling encounter by the gates of Vega, the archangels were flying near the mountain ranges that border the dessert. The physical signs of the trauma they had endured earlier had been disappearing.

No one spoke during that time. Uriel looked down at Michael whom she carried in her arms. Michael's eyes were still closed, although the burns from the electric shock he suffered have all but disappeared.

"Sister, please let me ", Gabriel made a gesture to relieve Uriel of her cargo.

As soon as he spoke Michael's dark eyes opened and without a word anyone could even think of stopping him he rolled out of Uriel's arms and started to free fall.

"Look at you've done, you know how he gets " she reproached him.

He was falling, falling too fast for comfort. The ground was closing in and his wings weren't opening yet,

"Damn it " she cursed as she made a downward spiral to catch up.

As he was about to hit the canyon wall. Uriel grabbed him and landed on a flat ledge of the canyon. He fell on on all fours as they landed, his breaths shallow because of the pain," I can't fly," he stated, puzzled, as he tried standing up again gingerly.

"What were you trying to do? I should just kick your ass and spare us all the grief," Uriel yelled at him as helped him stand.

"We already got our assess kicked quite spectacularly, thank you very much." He turned slightly to one side." I see you're still here."

Michael covered the distance between him and Gabriel, and held his empyrean sword against his throat,"Consorting with humans brother to do your dirty work,"his voice seething with barely restrained anger.

Gabriel regarded the sword with half lidded eyes and sneered. "Consorting with humans that's more your department. It was that little shit, Furiad, who would've thought he had it in him. Brother, I believe he's got you by the balls. How do you think all of this is gonna sit with your beloved humans, the Chosen One?"

Michael's serious expression didn't change as he continued to keep the sword on his neck.

However, Gabriel's words was the sword that dug deep into his heart. Right now everything hurt, wings, body, _everything_ and it filled him with mounting irritation. The attack, the unbelievable chaos that's probably happening in Vegas right now, Alex. Is all lost now?

Michael's eyes seem to bore a hole through Gabriel's skull. "Brother",Gabriel said in that mocking drawl of his. "The Chosen One will come to me as he destined to do." Gabriel unfurled his wings and left.

Uriel moved closer to him taking his hand,"Michael, this isn't our world at all. No matter what you do, no matter how much you protect them in the end it's always been their choice whether to damn it or save it",her beautifully accented voice,low,soothing.

"It might not be our world Uriel but it became our war when our brother soaked his hands in the blood of a billion humans...I need to go to Vega now," he said quietly as he gazed at the setting sun.

"You're weak, you can't fly and I'm not carrying you again. Sit there and take off your shirt, this should work". As Michael obeyed her instructions, she took her sword and made a cut on her wrist.

* * *

><p>The bomb hit around Caesars all the way north of it. A majority of the damage was around the V1 and V2 area. The marketplace was gone. Everything was just a confusion of rubble, people, smoke .<p>

The one place he could think Claire would be, is Treasure island. She had students that lived there. Claire had taken to have Bixby come with her whenever she went around. Wait, today Bixby was scheduled to be released from the hospital. Alex thought for a minute and decided that the V1 housing was his best bet for now.

Alex was exhausted beyond anything but the desperate need not to stop overrode everything else. _Find_ _Claire_.He drove around the rubble to reach the hotel. He parked the jeep as close as he could to what once was Treasure Island and got out.

Treasure Island was practically leveled. As he maneuvered himself in the pile of rubble and detritus ,the thought of being the so called Chosen One in the middle of all this seemed absurd. "Unite humanity.. " was his eventual destiny Michael had told him. "Sure thing unite humanity that just wants to destroy itself, we didn't need any fuckin' angels " he thought ruefully. He clambered over the rubble to get an idea where to start his search.

He looked up and the orange tinged sky was a baleful reminder that soon it was getting dark. If there was ever a time he needed help from the tattoos now would be it! He stood on top of a pile of fallen concrete and became very still and thought about the time the tattoos worked. He had been very emotional and in the case of Michael he was afraid he would die. "Ok, concentrate think about Claire! " His heart pounding, just wanting to find her to hold was no strange feeling, there was no haze, no vision. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why is it so damn hard ?! . Of course , Michael wasn't around, too busy saving the rest of us. He opened his eyes and ran his hand across his hair, looking around helplessly for anything that might give him a clue. Well, a lot of good he's doing standing around here. He slid down the a pile of rubble and heard muffled yelling.

* * *

><p>The temporary seat of government for now the bunker or code name: Fortress. As the scene at the gates played out on screen Senator Rebecca Thorn made every effort not to just run out to Michael. She also made every effort to not just lose it right there in front of everyone else. Wheele, that fucking weasel raised a questioning eyebrow at her one point which she coolly returned with the best expressionless gaze she could muster. Although all she wanted to do was just slap the smugness off his face.<p>

She turned her attention back to the screen that outlined the areas severely hit by the bomb as she made notes. She paused for a moment and excused herself and made her way to the ladies room. She entered one stall closed it and just silently wept.

Riesen sat quietly as he listened to,the different reports and updates. The anti air cannons destroyed in the South wall was a priority. Restoring order and preventing widespread chaos and panic was a priority. Making sure that the nuclear plant remained secure was a priority. One of the Agri towers was damaged. And as Senator Thorn emphatically pointed out earlier providing aid to the citizens of Vega was a priority. In the growing list of priorities there were ongoing arguments about what had happened to the city' s protector, the Archangel. At the corner of his eye he saw Becca Thorn return to her seat.

"How do we know that the Archangel still lives?"

"What if he's with Gabriel now?"

"Can we still trust him? What are we going to do without him? Gabriel will end us!"

"All of these concerns I had, if you remember were brought up earlier when we convened after that angel attacked. What just happened, unfortunately proved my point. Michael, if he still lives should not be allowed to return to Vega." He explained using his best mellifluous, evangelist's voice. His son William who stood by just squeezed his eyes shut.

Senator Thorn moved her body forward as if to speak. But before she could say anything, General Riesen spoke,"I hear your concerns Secretary, but we shouldn't be rash in our judgment, Michael and his sister did aide the city which as from why I've seen resulted in injuries for both of them." Becca Thorn turned to him slightly indicating she was very aware of what he just did.

"Hear, hear we agree" the others in the room concurred.

"Everyone we should just focus on what we have control right now. Our job is to get Vega back on its feet. As for the Archangel, I'm sure if he was here he would want us to continue with what we are doing. Let us adjourn for now," General Riesen ended the session.

He stood and walked over to the lieutenant in room "Any news of her yet?"he asked quietly. "No sir, the men are still out there searching, I have reports that Alex Lannon is looking for her too in direct violation of his orders,"came the terse response.

Riesen sighed in resignation "Tell the Corps and the military to let Lannon be, under my direct orders, and thank you lieutenant." William Wheele heard everything and thought about where this could all possibly lead.

* * *

><p>Treasure island looked liked a giant backhoe ate through it. From the outside it looked liked a quarter of the building was standing judging from the facade but that quarter part did nothing to mask the immense destruction that happened. It was a blessing that when the bomb struck it was late in the afternoon . Most people were still at work or school. Alex took a deep breath and ran towards the yelling. As he began walking he realized the yelling seemed to be coming from below, absorbed with his thoughts he almost fell into a giant crater that formed when the top floors came down .peering below he found a place where he could jump down into another pile of rubble and continued walking towards the noise .<p>

About 10 feet away there was another hole about 20 feet across. "Help, help ", several voices yelled.

He walked up to the mouth of the crater. It looked like this was some sort of basement. There were about 5 people down there. One of the men saw him peering down. "Hey please don't leave, help us".

Alex recognized him as one of the guys who sells produce in the marketplace. The others looked up at him expectantly their faces covered with soot and fatigue. Another man was lying on the floor, kneeling next to him was an elderly lady holding his hand. There was a young girl leaning against a pile of debris. A man also kneeled next to her. The girl's leg was covered with a makeshift bandage blood was slowly oozing out . "Can't you just find a way out follow this corridor.?" He suggested.

"'Tried that but each way is blocked with all this debris," the produce guy answered.

"Please sir, my sister is hurt pretty bad," the man kneeling next to the girl begged.

Alex sighed a deep sigh, all she ever wanted to do right now was just find Claire. But he couldn't possibly walk away from all these looked at the group assembled below him. Most were V2s, the produce guy probably a V3 or V4.

"Ok, we'll figure out something out.I'm Alex Lannon with Archangel Corps."he said as he stood up surveying the scene around him more closely.

"Lewis" said produce guy as he waved his hand. "These are Dean and Bella" he gestured towards the girl and the boy. The elderly lady just looked up at him, not speaking.

Alex nodded absentmindedly as he thought. He heard them coughing, there was fire somewhere down there the air seemed to be getting thicker. He was just hoping they'll have enough time. "Ok wait I have an idea. I'll be back." He assured them.

He ran back to the jeep and found a coil of sturdy rope. He grabbed it and ran back to the group.

He prayed that it would be long enough. He found a sizable concrete debris with its supporting steel sticking out . He tied one end to that. He threw down the rope, it was a couple of feet short.

Alex looked down " Do you have anything that could help " .

" I think so, just wait " Lewis walked to the back of the room and began dragging a small table to place beneath the rope.

Ok let's plan this. " Dean you go first you have to hold onto Bella.""

"I'll come up there first to help hoist everyone,"Lewis said as he climbed on the table.

"Yup that's a good idea."Agreed Alex

Suddenly there was an explosion somewhere close to them . The building shook and debris starts falling again and it was getting very hot.

"Let's hurry,Come on,"Alex urged .After Lewis came up they lowered the rope for the couple.

Dean tied the rope around him and his sister leaned against him as he held onto the rope to steady himself. Alex thought that it was gonna be hard to hoist them up but with Lewis' help they managed to pull them up.

"Go outside and wait at the jeep " Alex urged them, he was getting a little bit nervous about the floor they were standing on. They nodded and quietly made their way out.

Alex worried because, bits and pieces of debris kept on falling around them . The older couple was a concern because, though the man was still breathing, he wasn't moving and his eyes were wife was a frail little thing. Apparently, Lewis thought the same thing. "Let me help her " he slid down the rope . Alex saw him talk to the lady and then lead her to the rope. After he secured the rope around her, Alex hoisted her up. He sat the lady to one side,who looked at him with sad eyes "Please help my husband,"she said before a fit of coughing overcame her . "Yes mam, I promise I will " looking at her earnestly.

"I wish this could be faster" he thought. He didn't say anything out loud seeing as how Lewis was working as hard as he was for a produce guy he's pretty strong...

First he felt the heat , then there was a "whoosh".The room below was filled with fire before he could blink."Gas line!".The lady sat in the side holding up her knees and whimpered and sobbed,shocked."My Gregory,no,no!"

Panicked Alex gasped then : "Lewis!" he screamed the rope was still attached to them! He rushed to the side of the hole. He was suddenly greeted with a rush of air in his face, he blinked.

In front of him was Lewis midair, with black wings out behind him, the man in his arms. Alex ,with eyes wide open in disbelief just looked at him .

He landed gently and snapped his wings closed." I think we should get out of here,"said calmly nodding towards the shocked lady .

Alex nodded his head slowly, still eyeing him intensely,"Mam, come on, we have your husband, don't worry "as he picked her up and they ran out.

Outside the survivors were huddled around an emergency transport vehicle. They saw the smoke come out from the building but didn't want to leave till Alex and the others got out . As soon as they saw them, everyone smiled, and thanked him. Alex and Lewis helped Gregory get settled in the vehicle. Alex saw the old lady talking to Lewis. He saw him kiss her hand and smile.

Alex walked over to him. "Michael knows about you,"Alex said more of a statement than a question.

Lewis looked at him as if trying to gauge something. "He does."

"He lied to us," Alex said evenly.

"Do you really want to deal with this right now," Lewis countered.

"What did you do with her," he tilted his head towards the old lady.

Lewis gave a slight smile."Nothing, she's old and shell shocked, she'll say what she saw but I'll doubt if any body will believe her," Lewis explained .

Alex looked at the shattered building and the small group he just helped.

"Just go, Alex they'll be fine."Lewis said.

Alex looked at him, at that point he didn't know what to even think . Without any other word he ran towards Treasure Island again, to continue searching.

A hand grabbed Alex's wrist. It was the young boy he rescued. Alex felt the tattoos moving underneath his skin and the blue markings seem to wrap around the boy's hand. In his minds eye a was a red room,curtains moving in the wind, Claire's face in tears.

_"Death is the true choice" _the boy spoke in an otherworldly voice.

What the hell!? Alex thought. Death? It was as if a cold hand gripped his heart.

Then as soon as it came it was gone. The boy smiled at him, "Thanks for your help, Sir,"then he ran back to rejoin his group.

There was no doubt in Alex's mind the tattoos were telling him where to go. It frustrated him to no end that they seem to work at their own whim. If they were gonna be a part of him, somehow he has to get a handle on these things. When this is all over he needs to have a long talk with Michael. He briefly wondered what was going on with the Archangel and his crazy sister. Alex knew where to go now, all this time he thought Claire was here , but as his vision showed there was only one place she could be.

* * *

><p>Inside the bunker General Riesen and Secretary Wheele sat in chairs facing each other across a small table. The room was small, smaller than any bathroom he had in his residence, Wheele thought, but it was the only place they can find some privacy.<p>

"What's on your mind Edward", Wheele asked. Damn it if he was going to show his cards first.

"David what have you done?" the weight of his words fell like a sledgehammer inside the quiet room.

Secretary Wheele sat leaning back his posture relaxed his fingers forming a tent in front of his face. "Everything I did, I did for Vega, " came the confident reply, no denial, they knew each other too well for that.

Riesen stood up arms behind him, then spoke, "You are a very skilled politician David. But at the end of the day, who made a difference in this war. As the entire world cowered under the angels onslaught, I led the army in the only battle that ever mattered. Out from its ashes I built Vega." He let his words hang in the air.

"Really, Edward must you talk like your little buddy, Michael?" Wheele complained as he shifted in his chair.

"It is easy to equate physical weakness with a weakness in resolve," he stated softly but deliberately as he looked at Wheele. "So, we will negotiate with Helena, Helena though no small thanks to you, have displayed her might . We will vote on this, and you my friend will support this vote. I have your word on this." He said briskly.

"Yes, General, came the caustic reply. "You think you'll live long enough to enjoy a country of crazy women ...hmph," he yelled as Riesen turned his back on him.

* * *

><p>Alex had called command again and they still haven't found her .<p>

Alex walked through the luxuriously furnished hallways marred by some debris from fallen center of the Senate Tower was a large, circular shaped room almost like a small scale coliseum. Part of the ceiling had fallen in from the blast revealing the night sky, the room's red drapes flapped lazily in the cool night's breeze, as its shadows played against the room's muted lighting.

Looking around he couldn't find any sign of her. "Claire, Claire " he called out. Why do they make it so dark around here, he wondered.

He walked around some more calling her name. Did he read the tattoos wrong? He was beginning to wonder, he began calling out again as he moved into one of the hallways that exited off the large council room.

"Claire, Claire," the only response was the soft whistle of the wind coming from the open ceiling.

"Over here," a muffled response. His heart leaped as he followed the sound. It was coming from one of the adjoining rooms.

" I'm coming, keep talking " Alex answered as he ran towards the sound .

"Alex is that you ?" Claire's voice answered. "Yes,Claire it's me ," Alex answered.

Alex rounded a corner into another red room and saw Claire sitting on the ground ,wincing, looking at Bixby who was standing a couple of feet from her, her back towards him .

Relief swelled inside him as he ran forward " Bixby, Claire, when did she get released from the hospital...I've been looking all over for you."

"Alex...please ",Claire breathed, eyes still at Bixby. Alex saw that her left ankle was swollen.

"It's ok Claire, we're getting out of here, c'mon Bix, "Alex said as he moved towards Claire to pick her up.

"We've been waiting for you, Alex ", Bixby said.

"Sorry it took me a while..."And for the first time Alex saw Bixby.

"NO, **_NO_**..." He shouted hopelessly.

" I'm sorry Alex I wanted to warn you but she said she was gonna kill you if I did it. I'm so sorry" Claire barely whispered." I just picked her up from the hospital then we came here. Then the sirens sounded and we ran I stumbled and fell I think I twisted my ankle but I'm ok, Alex what about Bixby" Claire said her eyes sad imploring Alex.

He turned to Bixby. Her beautiful face marred with black veins. Her blue eyes now dark circles. Her teeth, sharp and jagged."Is that you in there Gabriel?. She's only a child please let her go, what do you want ".His voice broken, pleading.

Bixby's voice answered, "Oh, we all have our roles to play even the children, as for what I want, the voice became deep ,"your loyalty as you accept my guidance ," as 'Bixby' smiled at him. "But I'm patient so how about a little lesson first."

Suddenly "Bixby" moved and backhanded Alex to the wall. She grabbed the blade from Alex's waist that the Corps carries as a side arm. Then leapt her way across the room to Claire. She knocked Claire to the floor ,she kneed her back to make sure she stayed face down on the floor. Bixby sat on Claire's back. Alex recovered then quickly pulled his side arm out as a reflex. As soon as he did it it occurred to him,he didn't know where to point it.

" Bixby,please," Claire cried. In response "Bixby" just took the blade and placed it so close against her neck blood slowly oozed out.

Alex looked at Claire then at Bixby,The gravity of the situation weighing on him, What the hell was he supposed to do? Right now his insides just hurt. Was this some sick stupid joke! They already got hurt because of him. Now that they're better...

"Ok, take me, just take me, leave them alone! It's me you want isn't it !? You just want the tattoos ...so please just take me," Alex said in between hurried breaths trying to choke back the tears and kneeled in front of Bixby. His arms on his side.

"That would be easier wouldn't it. But I want this to be a lesson for you and my dear brother. The Chosen One. Alex _you_ get to choose. I will actually let you choose. Something that nobody ever let you do. Did you choose to have a father that just left you ,because Michael said so? Did you want to be here in Vega? Did somebody even ask you if you wanted these blasted tattoos? " Bixby asked.

"Now you get to choose between her and cute little orphan me. And in case you're wondering Alex, I can remove what I put in. It's complicated Archangel stuff. Terribly hard... Can I just the kill the orphan,it's easier," Bixby still holding Claire down, placing the blade on her own throat now."Now don't you try anything Princess or I kill her then you ," Gabriel's voice spoke.

"So Chosen One ...choose .."

Alex kneeled on the floor. Claire looked at him, although she has been crying, her eyes told Alex how much she loved him. Bixby stood there holding her with the unnatural strength of the possessed and regarded him with what seemed to be like pity.

Alex looked at the gun then looked at them. " I love you both".

"Fuck you Gabriel."He raised the gun and fired.

The sound echoed through the whole building. The knife on Bixby's hand fell. A pained expression shot through her face. "No...no.." Gabriel's voice and Bixby's voice screamed as she fell.

Claire gasped ...the shock just made her wail, that painful sound when grief just rips your very soul apart...

The wind whipped around them. Michael descended from the roof. He took in the scene in front of him.

He dropped next to Alex. His face hardened like stone, his brow furrowed, his eyes widened with disbelief, anger,sorrow. He kneeled next to him and raised his head and chest in his arm.

"Why Alex?" Michael asked. Alex looked at him the wound was making it hard for him to breath. "Death is the true choice. This is my choice..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated so long...<p>

Seriously we need to have Season 2... Come on Syfy

To everyone who Favorited and who are Following ...THANKS SO MUCH!

To all who reviewed and commented...THANKS! Please would really love to hear from you, reviews and comments are my reward..just be nice

Thanks for stopping by...


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior's Wrath

Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Dominion if I did I won't be writing fanfics but instead be busy with Season 2. So this is AU with elements from Season 1 thrown in. Author's notes in the end.

* * *

><p>At the bunker. General Riesen was handed a comm link. He listened to it a grave expression on his face. He walked over to Consul Thorn. "That was Michael, Alex Lannon is in grave condition," he explained.<p>

"I'll get everything ready, Edward. And Claire?" she asked.

"They found her, she's safe and Becca, he's fine too," he said as he held her shoulder, knowing she'll know who he meant.

"Umm thank you ...now let me do my job" she have a slight smile. Becca started calling the hospital and got herself ready to go there.

* * *

><p>Alex felt he was drifting. He felt that half asleep half awake state you get when you really don't want to wake up but you really feel you have to. Voices surrounded him. He felt somebody holding him. Through his bleary vision he saw Michael's face. He looked worried.<p>

"No , I can't leave them, please".._Claire's voice...good ...she's ok._

"Hurry brother, at least it'll buy him time", _Uriel's voice said with urgency_. Alex heard the soft "shinggg" of a sword drawn. A strange warmth filled his chest. There was quiet then darkness.

Alex opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was pain. A burning searing pain in his chest he sat up slowly then looked down at his chest, feeling the skin gently. There was no sign of what happened earlier. He was puzzled. Alex noticed he was wearing his uniform. He looked around and saw another bed, on it was the slight figure of Bixby. He lowered his legs on floor at the side of the bed and slowly made his way to Bixby.

Her eyes were closed. Alex slowly brushed her hair of her face and gently touched her cheek.

" I'm sorry Bixby,." Alex picked up her hand.

She opened her blue eyes." Alex, you have to forgive yourself." She reached out to touch his cheek.

" I don't know Bix, I seem to be having a hard time with that," Alex said looking down at her hands.

"Alex please you became my family you then Claire I couldn't ask for more. I only ask one thing right now. You have to let go. Alex you're destined to save all of humanity not just me,"blue eyes shined with tears but she looked at peace.

Alex picked up both her hands and kissed them, "Ok, Bix, anything you say kiddo,"

With that Bixby closed her eyes.

Alex felt his chest tighten, breathing was too hard. He felt he was fainting. Strong hands gripped his shoulders. He saw Jeep, he saw a woman with long blond curly hair smiling at him. Claire looking at him with sad eyes. He saw himself standing on a cliff in front of what looked like a large cave. And as he turned he saw Vega in flames. Then the vision ended.

* * *

><p>As Michael watched over Alex he saw him toss in his sleep then become still. He stood by the window in Alex's room. His mind methodically sorted through the different events that had come to pass. Alex had died. Right there when he held him in his arms. A few drops of his blood on Alex's chest was an attempt to buy him time so they could get him proper medical help. The healing strength that he used with Alex during Furiad's attack would not have been enough, they needed something more potent.<p>

Before God left an angel's blood especially an Archangel's blood can heal and in an instance or two was used to raise the dead. These instances were documented in the bible as healing done by prophets, but there was angelic presence during those times, all shielded from human eyes. But when God left they were all limited. Uriel used her blood on him to expedite the healing of his injuries especially with his wings. _Sanguinem_ _sanctificavit divino sanitatum_. The closest latin translation. Healing by divine blood.

It was a closely guarded secret among them. For as their blood can heal, it will also kill. Healing doesn't work on all humans except to a very select few. With the divine markings Alex was one of the select few. Michael and Uriel gambled on that fact. It worked very well, better than they expected.

The accelerated healing didn't escape Senator Thorn and earlier she questioned Michael about it.

"He is the Chosen One, Becca, it is not his destiny to die, the tattoos gave a degree of protection," was Michael's enigmatic reply. Senator Thorn did not press on. She knew better than to pressure Michael to speak of things when he didn't want to, instead she touched his shoulder, Michael leaned into it , took her hand then grazed it with a soft kiss. He turned to her and they both looked at each other then kissed, slow and deep, each drawing comfort from each other. She drew away first," I have to check on what's happening in the city." As she turned to walk away Michael held her hand a couple of seconds longer before letting go.

* * *

><p>Alex opened eyes. His mind caught up as soon as his eyes adjusted. He was lying down on a bed. A bright light over him. He sat up. He felt wires around him. Wires on his chest attached to monitors. An IV on his arm. He was alone. He was only wearing pajama bottoms. He was in a hospital room. Vega's bright lights reflecting through the window.<p>

"You're awake." Came the solemn statement from the corner of the room.

I guess I wasn't alone. Alex thought.

Michael turned from looking outside the window to Alex. Through Senator Thorn they were able to get a private room. Her own trusted staff assured everything will be handled with discretion.

He approached Alex with his usual cool, scrutinizing gaze. His eyes rested on where the bullet entered on the left side of his chest which should've shredded his heart. There was no trace of that now. The blue markings on his skin remain uninterrupted.

Alex visibly squirmed under the Archangel's steady gaze and broke the silence first. "How long was I out ?"He asked in a very hoarse voice, he could barely talk. He slowly sat up. Michael walked over to the table with the water pitcher. He poured water on a cup and handed to to Alex.

"Drink slowly and not too much,"Michael instructed as he closely watched Alex, making sure that Alex followed his orders.

"Twelve hours"

"How? I know where I shot myself, I should've died. Did you heal me"? Alex wondered .

"No, you were prevented from dying by the markings, by Father," Michael's deep voice tinged with melancholy. He had decided he could not yet reveal the entirety of the situation to him.

Alex took a deep breath,"Bixby?"

"She passed. Claire made sure she took care of the arrangements."

"So after everything." He fell silent, Gabriel said he could save her. Alex sighed as he relieved the events. "I followed the tattoos I still couldn't save her. The tattoos said 'Death is the true choice,' I choose death," Alex knew that was Michael's unspoken question.

"Not your death. I'm not sure what Gabriel told you in that room, Gabriel wrested the eight ball from Bixby, but she never woke up. She died sometime during the night in her sleep, she died peacefully, Alex."

"You know I spoke to her in a vision. Michael, I just wanted to do the right thing. I just wanted to stop it. I thought maybe if I died , people around me will stop dying too. So when Gabriel told me to choose..."He shifted in the bed and swung his legs on the side placing his feet on the floor as he stared at the markings on his arm.

"As I ran through Vega yesterday and saw what happened because of what people are capable of doing to other people. The hurt, the pain, the killing. I thought what is the point of being the Chosen One? Let's say we fight this fight, it's still going to be the same world, because of us, people, doing the same things over and over again."

Michael gently sat next to him on the bed. Concern over his usual stoic face." That might be true Alex. But for all the bad, for all the darkest moments, don't you think we all deserve redemption. When God left, I rebelled against my kind because I still had faith in humanity. When God left, there was still hope, your very existence, the divine markings on you proves that somehow all is not lost, he will be back, he still has faith."

"Thanks Michael, you really know how to make me feel better. No pressure at all," Alex gave a soft chuckle.

The slightest of smiles graced the Archangel's face.

"Bixby told me to forgive myself. I saw things in my vision. Vega burning. I saw Jeep, Claire, my mom. The markings wanted me to save those people yesterday then led me to Claire and Bixby. But with all that has happened ...I more than realize I don't know what I'm doing. What does this all mean. I need to figure it out ."

" I can help you, Alex. I can teach you only if you're willing."

Alex turned to Michael, "Teach me, I wanna learn everything."

Michael stood and faced him and grasped his shoulder, "Good, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>Moans of passion and desire filled the lavish room while the two figures on the bed consumed one another in reckless, wanton, feral lovemaking. After all their efforts they were spent, they laid side to side oblivious to the world.<p>

The attack was swift the woman decapitated in mere seconds. The man to his credit manage to block the sword that almost fell on his neck swiftly, for he was no ordinary man. Both the attacker and he rolled across the floor. He managed to grab his sword and powerful blows were exchanged. But he was no match for the superior skill and speed of his attacker. As the sword sliced through his gut he fell kneeling to the floor. He looked up as the moonlight hit the attacker's features.

" At least it is by your hands" as he knelt.

"No! it cannot be that simple. Leave now! Your fate will be at another's hands," the voice spoke with a barely restrained fury.

Furiad donned his armour and gave a lingering and anguished look at Evelyn's body. He then flew out of the window.

Sword cleansed with the sheets that were once witness to the heat of two beings' carnal pleasures were now stained with blood from a cold, calculated slaughter.

The figure moved across the spacious room and opened a door. Another figure waiting there stepped out and surveyed the scene, blood rendered stark against the eerie stillness of the moonlight.

The robed figure turned towards the attacker. The attacker dropped the sword as their mouths met in very deep kiss and their hands hungrily explored each other's body.

One drew away, "Not here, not here "

"I apologize sometimes these activities awaken such a blood lust in me. I hope you have no regrets," head tilted at the scene in front of them.

Arika smiled her slow sensuous smile," Evelyn betrayed us, and I know it was just a matter of time she'll have me killed."

"It was a merciful death considering what she did to my brother and I," Uriel stated in cold anger.

"Although, I have to admit the weapons she developed could be of use in the future."

"Well everything is mine now. Come, I missed you too much,"said Arika as she led Uriel out of the room.

* * *

><p>Furiad landed in front of Gabriel's aerie. His wound bleeding. The war held no meaning for him now. Father was gone, possibly never to return. Evelyn dead. They were shut out from heaven. With the last of his strength he removed his armour and thrust his sword deep into his chest and fell to the ground.<p>

Gabriel came out. "Well how convenient," he smirked as he grabbed his body by his foot and dragged it inside.

Later, Gabriel sat and contemplated on the events at the Senate Tower. He smiled. He never thought the boy had it in him. The willingness for self sacrifice, and to really take it to the end.

He heard a flurry of wings and saw Uriel walk towards him. "You grace me with your presence sister," as he gave a mock bow.

Uriel ignored the sarcasm, "Michael's blood healed him. I saw it Gabriel, there is really no doubt the boy is truly the Chosen One."

For once Gabriel was silent as he pondered on Uriel's words, the possible implications weighed on him. "So what do you want?" He finally said.

"Michael has lost his way, his love for the humans will be the end of him. In everything they do they damn themselves, that's why Father left. But Michael would rather kill his own kind, he still thinks of them as Father's greatest creation." Uriel walked closer to Gabriel.

"Prove to me that the Chosen One is fated to you and not to him, help him help the humans to their own destruction. I promise you won't face Michael alone, you will have my sword"

"Thank you sister," Gabriel smiled as they embraced.

* * *

><p>Senator Becca Thorn along with General Riesen surveyed the city early in the morning. Her critical eye barely missed anything. Checking on the services that were already up and running for the citizens of Vega and effectively appropriating any resources to those that needed it.<p>

After all of that was done she hurried to her lab. She threw on a lab coat that hid her slim figure. She stood over an exam table holding Alex Lannon's clothes and gear. She saw the amount of blood on his clothes and the hole where the bullet passed. Of course nothing about it made sense. Well nowadays hardly anything made sense, she considered. But when she examined him there was just a small wound on his chest. Except for the most part he still he seemed to be in shock and therefore needed medical attention.

Although she is a very skilled public servant, she had always considered herself a scientist first. Before the war as a young girl, she was considered a prodigy. Her mother who was in politics had wished that she would follow her footsteps. But Becca had always been fascinated with the world around her and how everything worked. She was accelerated several times, so that when she entered medical school she was three years younger than everyone else. Even during the war she managed to continue her studies in Stanford University. Of course, most of the science she held close to her heart got thrown out when the angels came down to wipe out humanity. A number of very determined professors made it their mission to continue their education especially for those considered the gifted ones, it was their way of ensuring the future will not be lost. Her group was among the first in the country to study the possessed, the symptoms, their biology as they searched for a possible cure, while serving as a doctor for the settlement around Stanford. When most of California fell, she and her mother moved to the fortified city of Vega. Her research in Stanford helped develop the "possession scanner" used at the gates.

She took some samples from Alex's uniform. She noticed the backpack and opened it, as she rummaged through the energy bars and gear she found a piece of cloth that wrapped something hard. She carefully opened it, the red almost crystal like material looked like a broken piece of a sword, she felt more certain when she saw what looked like dried blood on the sword and on the cloth. As she examined it a realization hit her deep in her gut, that she had seen this sword before when Michael fought off those red armoured angels. She brought it over to another table where her spectron microscope was mounted. After some careful calibrations, data began running through her screen. As Senator Becca Thorn one of the best scientific minds left in the west coast read through the analysis in front of her, a plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

><p>In his hospital room Alex sat and thought about all that happened during the week. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"It's me, Alex"

"Come in."

Claire limped over to him then stopped herself at the edge of his bed. She lowered herself to a chair next to the bed. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" They both asked in unison. They shared a quiet laugh and regarded each other thoughtfully.

"Your ankle?"Alex asked.

Claire shrugged, "I just twisted it, nothing broken. They taped me up and I'll be as good as new in a couple of days. How about you?" She asked as her gaze lingered on his bare chest.

" I guess I'm ok, Michael said the tattoos protected me,"

"Did you know that before you shot yourself?"

"No, I just wanted to keep you and Bixby safe."

Claire felt tears gather in her eyes. "I thought I lost you ,Alex."

Alex winced inwardly as he felt the pain behind her words. "No, you can't get rid of me that easily," he gave a weak laugh in spite of himself.

" I have Bixby's ashes, as soon as you get out of here, we can scatter them together."

"Yes, I'd like to do that. Thanks." He gathered both her hands in his and kissed them.

* * *

><p>Michael flew outside and landed on the building opposite the hospital. From where he was perched he could stand guard over Alex without being seen. He thought about Alex and Claire. His thoughts turned to the attack on the city, and the fact that he protects the city and in turn Alex. He also thought of the the tedious politics that went with it. Now the Chosen One felt ready to accept his destiny. He thought of Gabriel and Uriel and the rest of his angelic brethren.<p>

He was again hit with a sense of melancholy. All throughout his long immortal existence he has fought. Fought against The Morning Star, fought the wars his Father had commanded him to, laid waste entire nations to exact his Father's wrath. Now this war against Gabriel for humanity.

As much as the burden on the Chosen One is great, Michael knew at the end of the day it was HIS burden for he was The Archangel, The Protector, Alex's guide and mentor. God brought him back after Gabriel killed him for this very purpose for he out of everyone, had discerned that nothing is absolute including his Father's commands.

"_Till Father returns and the Gates of Heaven reopen I must not falter for the rise of the Chosen One does not only mean the redemption of humanity, but also mine."_

FINIS

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So I gave Bixby a different death although I stuck with canon and still have her "die" in the middle of the night.

I love the different theories floating around about who Alex is : Michael's son, brother... uncle lol ( if the series takes this direction it will truly sink a LOT of "ships") and of course God himself, but that would be the movie "Dogma" so I don't know. I put the blood element because I like the idea of an actual connection between them. Michael did hint on the special circumstances of Alex birth during Episode 3, so we'll see.

Even though she was a lying, torturing bitch I gave Rebecca Thorn a back story. The show wasn't very clear about it, but judging her age around mid 40s and the science that they showed her practicing in the show, so she could've been a child prodigy and able to continue her education even during the war in a university like Stanford. In retrospect she was in a way Michael's equal they were both cold and calculating and murdered people. Both beautiful and mad in their own way.

So since this is AU, Evelyn is different but I still I wanted to tie it with the whole Arika and Uriel bit coz they're awesome.

This was never planned to be a clear cut ending its a different take of Alex's journey to make the step to accept his destiny and agree to Michael's help.

To all those who reviewed, followed and favorited THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm grateful for everyone who indulged my "Dominion" obsession.

Here's a quote from Anne Lamott if you guys don't know it already:Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up.

THANKS AGAIN! Hope you enjoyed my little story. Let me know your thoughts thru the reviews.


End file.
